Alphabet : A up to I are Us
by Fvvn
Summary: Kumpulan drabble, A sampai I. Seperti deret alfabet yang urut, Sasuke bertemu Hinata. As simple as summary. warning : Shota SasuHina. didedikasikan untuk event '100 Love Story for SasuHina'


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alphabet : A up to I are Us**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship/minor Romance**

**Standar applied—AU, OOC, non-baku, SasuHina versi SD**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**[**Alphabet : A up to I are Us**]**

**Dedicate for Event 100LSFSH!**

**Oneshot**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[Ayam]**

Sasuke kecil pernah tak sengaja melihat sekelompok bocah berandal memainkan seekor anak ayam di pinggir sungai. Mereka melempar-lempar anak ayam tersebut, sambil di putar-putar layaknya gasing. Sasuke kecil yang jiwa pahlawannya masih berkobar, segera melemparkan tasnya asal dan berlari beringas menghampiri kumpulan bocah nakal itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia pukul mereka dan merebut paksa anak ayam itu. Matanya yang tajam cukup mewakilkan betapa marahnya ia dengan anak-anak itu.

Sayang sekali, tiga banding satu bukanlah pertandingan yang cukup _fair_. Disaat itulah, Hinata dan kakaknya yang baru saja pulang sekolah, tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang dipukuli. Tanpa tendeng alih, Hinata meminta Neji untuk membantu Sasuke dan mereka pun mendekat.

Sasuke tidak tahu, bahwa takdir membawanya bertemu pada Hinata kecil saat itu. Untuk yang pertama kali.

oOo

**[Biru]**

Pipi kanan Sasuke lebam, cukup parah. Rupanya Neji agak terlambat untuk datang dan melerai adik-adik kelasnya dari perseteruan.

Setelah puas menjitaki kepala mereka satu-persatu dan memberi wejangan singkat dengan nada tegas, ketiga anak yang memukuli Sasuke pun pergi kemudian. Neji menoleh pada Sasuke setelahnya, dan bertanya tentang sebab perkelahian mereka. dengan cuek Sasuke tunjukkan anak ayam yang ada di tangannya.

Neji 'mengeras ditempat', tidak habis pikir dengan alasan yang Sasuke ucapkan selanjutnya. Terlalu—naif. Hanya Hinata yang tersenyum lebar dan menyebutnya sosok baik nan penyayang. Yang kemudian gadis itu mengaduk-aduk isi tas kotaknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah hansaplas untuk menutupi luka Sasuke yang warnanya kebiruan di pipi.

"Ini tidak berguna—sebenarnya. Tapi terimakasih."

Untung saja Sasuke menerimanya.

oOo

**[Ceri]**

Sasuke kecil dan Hinata kecil kini menjadi teman sepermainan. Hampir setiap hari Hinata dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke kecil—bahkan hanya dia seorang saja—kerumahnya. Masih hangat di ingatan mereka ketika pertamakali Hinata diajak main ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Nyonya Mikoto langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memberinya sepotong _black forest_ yang baru saja dibeli di toko 24 jam tadi malam.

Dengan sopannya, Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih, walau lidahnya agak-agak susah untuk bertutur layaknya bocah cadel.

Namun saat ia hendak menusuk kue pertamanya di rumah Uchiha, sang pemilik rumah—Sasuke lebih spesifiknya—justru mengambil ceri di atas kue Hinata dan memakannya tanpa dosa. Nyonya Uchiha langsung bertindak ceriwis, menanggapi sikap anaknya yang kelewat cuek, namun dengan santainya Sasuke jawab.

"Habis, aku suka ceri."

"Tapi itu punya temanmu, Sasuke!"

"...Tidak apa-apa, tante."

Hinata hanya balas tersenyum. Sementara pikirannya berkutat pada satu hal. Sasuke suka ceri manis?

**[Datang]**

Jam istirahat di sekolah, Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya di pojok kelas. Si cilik Hyuuga yang satu ini bukanlah sosok yang mencolok—tidak seperti adiknya Hanabi yang kharismatik—karena itulah posisi duduk di pinggir dekat jendela adalah yang paling strategis baginya. Setidaknya, jika teman-teman sekelasnya asyik berbincang satu sama lain, Hinata bisa dengan nyaman—menyendiri—menikmati bekalnya sambil memandang awan.

Atau biasanya, ia akan dijemput sang kakak sepupu tercinta untuk makan bekal bersama di tempat biasa—taman belakang. Namun sayang, kali ini Neji keduluan oleh sosok mahluk berambut _spike_ dengan mata bundar berwarna hitam pekat yang sudah menerobos pintu dan mengundang puluhan mata.

"Hinataaa, kamu bawa bekal apa?"

Dengan cuek ia duduk persis di depan Hinata kecil dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisi sayur mayur dan buah tomat segar. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Hinata akan membagi sedikit telur atau udang di kotak bekalnya untuk teman barunya itu.

oOo

**[Eto—]**

"_E-Eto_, Sasuke-_kun_, hari ini b-buku catatanku dipinjam Kiba—"

"_E-Eto_, ano... tidak bisa."

"_E-Eto_—begini. Sebenarnya, k-kakakku tidak mengizinkanku keluar."

"_E-Eto_, Sa-sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang apa?"

"_E-Eto_, aku—"

"_E-Eto_—"

"E—"

"—"

"SHHH!"

Tangan besar sudah menutup seperdua wajah bagian bawah sang pewaris Hyuuga.

Ritual membekap mulut Hinata rupanya sudah menjadi kegiatan wajib yang sering Sasuke lakukan tiap kali Hinata kecil mulai nyaring menyebut kalimat khasnya yang familiar di pendengaran sang bocah Uchiha.

"Kau berisik sekali!"

Namun sayang, meski telah dimantrai dengan alasan jenis apapun, toh, Sasuke kecil tetap saja memaksa Hinata kecil untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat seenaknya dan ini-itu. Perintahnya terbilang mutlak, tak terbantah. Yah—kecuali, jika Neji ikut campur dalam masalah mereka dan menyalak dari kejauhan dengan wajah garang dan tangan mengepal di udara—

"OII! KAU NGAPAIN PELUK-PELUK SEPUPUKU BEGITU!"

Dan hap—Sasuke sudah pergi menghilang memanjat pagar kediaman Hyuuga.

oOo

**[Foto]**

Sebuah kebahagiaan terlukis di antara wajah kedua kubu keluarga yang pada saat musim semi melakukan hanami bersama-sama. Di pihak Uchiha, ada Mikoto sang nyonya Uchiha, Fugaku sang kepala keluarga, Itachi sang kakak dan Sasuke sang bungsu. Di pihak Hyuuga, ada Hiashi sang kepala keluarga, nyonya Hyuuga itu sendiri, Hanabi sang adik bungsu, beserta Hinata, tentu saja.

Berdelapan mereka _toasting_ bersama-sama. Saling mencicipi makanan dari masing-masing pihak, berbincang, dan terakhir—melakukan sesi foto bersama untuk mengenang momen-momen hanami. Pertama foto secara umum, lalu dengan keluarga masing-masing, lalu foto personal—misal nyonya Uchiha dengan nyonya Hyuuga. Kemudian, disusul foto antar anak-anak mereka.

Pertama Sasuke dan Itachi, berjajar bersama-sama dengan Hanabi dan Hinata. Yang kemudian, tiba-tiba saja nyonya Mikoto meminta Sasuke untuk foto berdua saja dengan Hinata sementara Itachi bersama dengan Hanabi. Karena Sasuke merajuk dan Hinata mendadak gelagapan, Hanabi dan Itachi yang tenang pun mengambil foto bersama sebagai yang pertama. Foto Hanabi dan Itachi berlangsung singkat karena keduanya patuh dengan pose yang diminta sang nyonya Uchiha dan mereka tidak banyak menuntut ini-itu. Toh mereka terlalu cuek dan malas untuk memprotes.

Beda dengan pasangan yang selanjutnya.

"Yak, geser lebih dekat Sasuke-_kun_. Wajahmu jangan kaku begitu. Yang rileks, rileks. Oke, begitu, senyum sekarang. Senyum kubilang! Bukan—bukan datar begitu! Mukamu tidak bisa diubah sedikit lebih santai apa? Ah, yasudahlah. Nah—"

"..."

"Hinata juga, jangan malu-malu begitu. Mendekat lagi pada Sasuke. Pegang tangannya. Tidak, bukan lengan bajunya, Hinata-_chan_, tangannya. Err... kau tidak mau? Kenapa? Pegang saja, Sasuke takkan marah iyakan? ...oke-oke, jangan nangis. Maafkan tante. Oke—tante tidak memaksamu. Tante cuma bercanda, kau boleh pose begitu."

"..."

"Baiklah, kuambil fotonya ya. Satu, dua, tiiiga."

_Flash._

Sekarang mereka punya sebuah bukti yang konkret untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka yang berupa—teman khusus.

oOo

**[Guru]**

Sasuke kecil selalu bergantung pada Hinata kecil dalam beberapa hal. Sebagai contoh sederhana, ia selalu meminjam catatan Hinata kecil untuk di copy olehnya—tidak dengan tangan, melainkan dengan mesin fotokopi atau ketikan ulang di komputernya. Hinata tidak pernah merasa marah, ia bahkan mempersilahkannya dengan tangan terbuka jika Sasuke sudah datang ke kelasnya dan menuntut sebuah buku catatan.

Namun sungguh, ketika petang telah datang, gantian, Hinata yang akan menuntut—secara halus—si bocah Uchiha untuk tinggal di kediamannya sampai matahari tenggelam. Sebagai imbalan karena sudah di beri catatan _super_, biasanya Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan memberi taktik dan trik yang berguna untuk memahami isi catatan Hinata dengan lebih mudah.

Dan Hinata tak pernah berhenti kagum dengan otak Sasuke kecil yang selalu diluar kotak dan penuh logika yang masuk akal.

"T-Terimakasih sudah mengajarkanku hari ini. Sekarang aku mengerti, dengan catatanku."

"Ini karena catatanmu rapi, jadi mudah dipelajari."

Jadi—beginilah simbiosis mutualisme diantara mereka. Sasuke kecil sebagai guru Hinata, dan Hinata kecil sebagai 'buku' Sasuke.

oOo

[**Halo]**

Tut... tut... tut...

Sebuah panggilan masih mengawang-awang di seberang. Sesosok bocah berambut hitam _spike_ dengan teman-teman sepermainannya saling mendorong untuk menjangkau suara halus di telepon mereka.

"_Halo..."_

Bocah-bocah ingusan tanpa terkecuali Sasuke pun terkejut kemudian. Mereka langsung menepuk-nepuk dan mendorong Sasuke untuk menjawab panggilan di seberang telepon. Wajah risih mulai Sasuke tonjolkan tatkala Naruto dan Kiba memonyongkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'cepat jawaaab'

_Sweatdrop_ kemudian.

"Halo, Hinata?"

"_E-Eh? S-siapa ya?"_

"Kau tidak perlu tahulah. Aku cuma ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"_T-Tapi, n-ng, Tapi—"_

"Dengar baik-baik—"

"_...?"_

"Sayang, jangan lupa makan dengan benar hari ini. Dah, itu aja."

"_E-Eh? A-ap—_

_**BIP**_

Dan telepon pun di putus sepihak oleh Sasuke yang mukanya merah menahan malu setengah mati.

"Puas kalian?"

"J-Jangan marah begitu dong, Sas. Ini kan cuma game _truth or dare_. HAHAHA!"

Tawa membahana dan tepukan keras yang mendarat di punggung Sasuke bertubi-tubi—yang ini hanya satu orang berambut jabrik keemasan saja yang berani melakukannya—membuat wajah Sasuke semakin merah... penuh emosi.

"BERISIK! Dasar sialan!"

"Siapa suruh membuatku jadi patung di perempatan dengan celana saja? Hah?" Naruto protes, tidak ingin kalah berargumen.

"_Dare_-mu itu cuma hal gampang Sas. cuma bilang 'Sayang, jangan lupa makan dengan benar' sama anak cewek yang cukup dekat denganmu lewat telepon. Tidak separah yang Naruto dapat." Bela Kiba tiba-tiba

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau coba rasakan jadi aku heh."

"Boleh saja! _Dare_ yang berhubungan dengan cewek-cewek sih, bukan masalah bagiku!"

"Kalian semua, masih ingin main tidak sih?" Shikamaru menginterupsi, sambil menguap seperti biasa.

"Masihlah! Ayo, Naruto, Sasuke! Permainan belum selesai lho!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka mulai menjauhi areal telepon umum dan balik ke rumah Inuzuka Kiba, tempat dimana _truth or dare_ ala bocah-bocah itu dilaksanakan.

oOo

**[Ipad]**

Sasuke yang notabene-nya populer karena pintar, sekarang makin populer sejak bocah kecil itu membawa _gagdet_ (baca : gejet) canggih ke sekolah. Sudah beberapa guru yang memperingatkan Sasuke agar tidak membawa Ipad ke sekolah, tapi Sasuke selalu menjawabnya dengan pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa ia janji tidak akan menggunakannya saat jam pelajaran atau menentengnya di luar sekolah sehingga menarik perhatian orang.

Namun sayang, ketika janjinya tidak dirasa mempan untuk meluruhkan dinding pertahanan sang guru, Sasuke pun akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu AS jitu—

"Begitu. Jadi, mulai besok aku takkan ke sekolah lagi."

Lalu—wush, mereka pun patuh begitu saja. Dengan bocah yang berasal dari keluarga terkemuka, Uchiha. Walau cara Sasuke agak angkuh, tapi tetap saja ia menggunakannya. Meskipun nyatanya saat di kelas ia cukup menerapkan etika yang sering diajarkan oleh keluarganya—terutama ibunya.

Namun—sejak Sasuke sering membawa Ipad, perlahan roda cinta monyetnya berputar semakin kacau layaknya benang kusut. Perempuan-perempuan yang sering memandangnya dari kejauhan, kini mulai _caper_ di depannya. Dan mereka yang dulunya _caper_, kini semakin giat menempel-nempel pada Sasuke, menyingkirkan Hinata yang mulai sulit menjangkau teman _selebritisnya _itu.

Apalagi yang membuat mereka semakin gila dengan Sasuke kalau bukan dari pesona _gadget_ yang Sasuke genggam di tangannya. Bagi sekumpulan anak SD yang masih terbilang ingusan, benda semahal dan secanggih itu sanggup membuat mata mereka berkilauan lebih terang daripada intan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku coba mainin itu dong."

"Kyaaa. Ajak aku juga dong Sasuke-_kun_...!"

"Iih! Aku juga mau liat dooong!"

"Aku sudah pesan Ipad yang sama denganmu sama papah. Nanti ajarkan aku cara pakainya yaa."

"Sasuke-_kunnn_—"

"Kyaa! Kyaaa! Itu game apaa."

"Sasuke-_kuun_! Aku mau sentuh yaa Ipad-nya."

Sasuke yang dikerubungi bak donat di tengah lalat-lalat, beranjak dari duduknya dengan gerakan menghentak yang kasar. Matanya dingin, kakinya melangkah gesit meninggalkan ruang kelas. Terdegar desahan yang menjeritkan namanya dengan kecewa, namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Di halaman belakang, ia kembali mengutak atik mainan barunya dengan wajah serius, dan sendirian, tanpa suara-suara pengganggu yang menginterupsi.

Lalu lewatlah, sosok Hinata yang sedang menenteng sebungkus roti melon. Ia kaget dengan siapa sosok yang sudah menempati area posisi wuenaknya di halaman belakang.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa sendirian disini?"

Sebuah dongakan singkat, disusul dengan jemari yang berhenti menyentuh layar Ipad menyambutnya.

"Kau ... cuma beli roti satu?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"E-Eh, ya ... maaf,"

Dan Hinata teralihkan. ia duduk disamping sang Uchiha muda, menyobek bungkus rotinya dan membagi setengahnya pada Sasuke.

"Ini—kau mau?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke terima roti itu dari tangan mungil si Hinata kecil. Untuk sementara, Ipad Sasuke tergeletak di rerumputan, begitu saja. Mereka mengobrol—sambil makan, mengisi waktu, hingga akhirnya Sasuke lupa dengan kegiatannya dengan sang _gagdet_ baru.

Dan Hinata baru sadar,

"O-oh ya, benda yang tadi Sasuke-_kun_ pegang itu apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu?" Sasuke menunjuk benda yang tergeletak disampingnya dengan ekor matanya, "Itu Ipad namanya."

"Ooh..." Hinata kembali mengunyah rotinya dan diam kemudian.

Sasuke melirik takjub nan spontan karena reaksi Hinata yang terkesan beda dari kebanyakan orang. Ia perhatikan sejenak teman terbaiknya itu, perlahan-lahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis—yang disusul oleh tawa renyah.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Hinata kaget. Sasuke menelengkan telapak tangannya, ia kembali menggigit rotinya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma berpikir, untung saja, kau orang pertama yang menemukanku di sungai Arakawa."

Hinata bengong. Cukup lama kepalanya me-_loading_ sebuah memori kecil. Ah—Sungai Arakawa. Tempat dimana Sasuke membela seekor anak ayam hingga babak belur dipukuli tiga bocah seumurannya.

"Bukan aku saja Sasuke-_kun_, tapi aku dan Neji-_niisan_ yang menemukanmu." Ralat Hinata kalem.

"Yah—terserahlah." Sasuke melahap potongan rotinya yang terakhir.

Dan disaat itulah, Hinata membuka sebuah topik yang tema obrolannya _random_ sekali. Sasuke menoleh setengah hati, dengan wajah bosan tak bergairah samasekali.

"O-Oh iya—"

"Ng?"

"Kemarin lusa, ada orang aneh yang menelepon ke rumahku. Dia mengatakan hal aneh, dan memutus sambungan teleponnya begitu saja—"

"UHUK!"

Tiba-tiba saja buntalan roti menyumbat esofagus Sasuke. Ia tersiksa cukup berat disana.

"K-Kau kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"AIR! M-Mana air! Uhuk!"

Hinata panik. Tunggang langgang ia mencari air untuk temannya yang diam-diam sengaja tersedak demi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

.

..

...

**[Owari]**

**A/N : **Sebenernya ini kumpulan drabble yang bersambung #plop. Biar romance-nya ga menguar, tapi saya harap kalian suka. Ini versi chibi mereka. Tapi kisaran umurnya ga jelas #plop. Menurut masing-masing pembaca aja deh :v Oh ya, berhubung saya udah lama ga nulis penpik SH, maaf ya kalau seandainya karakter mereka kurang masuk ato gimana. Saya mulai susah ngebayangin sifat mereka, apalagi yang versi chibi. Galau juga mau buat Sasuke kecil super cuek ato agak ceria kayak di canon. Tapi akhirnya jadi kubuat begini deh.

**Okay. This will be my last fic on ****FNI****. So—thank you XD It's been so nice to spend many times with you guys and able to write on this lovely place. Thank you.**

**-Fujisaki Fuun-**

**14-02-2013**


End file.
